Prince of the Moors
by Xenter
Summary: Perhaps this story had been told so many times that the line between truth and false had become blurred. But we shall tell you once more, and see how well you remember it. The story is about a prince whose eyes as clear and blue as the cloudless sky with hair as bright as the sun, and a princess who beauty and grace cannot be match. AU? Slightly Dark Story? Read&Review!
1. Broken Friendship

**Prince of the Moors (NarutoxMaleficent)**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

"Talking"  
>'Thoughts'<br>_Names of Things_  
>"<span>Memory Lane<span>"  
>"<strong>Demonic Voice<strong>"  
>(Thought Bubbles)<br>**_Important Stuff_**

**Note: **Just a short story that I thought up when watching Maleficent. It started out as scribbles, but eventually a story emerged from it. The pairing is fairly obvious from the first paragraph unless you're super dense.

* * *

><p><strong>=[Prince of the Moors]=<br>Broken Friendship**

Perhaps this story had been told so many times that the line between truth and false had become blurred. But we shall tell you once more, and see how well you remember it. The story is about a prince whose eyes as clear and blue as the cloudless sky with hair as bright as the sun, and a princess whose beauty and grace cannot be match.

Once upon a time, there were two kingdoms that were the worst of neighbors. So vast was the discord between them that it was said that only a great hero or a terrible villain might bring them together.

In one kingdom lived folk like you and me, with a vain and greedy king to rule over them. They were forever discontent and envious of the wealth and beauty of their neighbors. For in the other kingdom, the Moors lived every manner of strange and wonderful creature.

For them, they needed neither King nor Queen. Only the trust in one another sufficed, and every day was filled with tranquility.

In a great tree on a great cliff in the Moors lived one such carefree spirit. You might take her for a girl. But she was not just any girl as shown by her magnificent wings and horn curling from her head. You see, she was a fairy and she would played a great part in what was about to unfold.

The Moors was peaceful, for the warmth light from above radiated far and wide upon the land. But not every day was like so, and on one faithful day, the sky turned dark as the sun hid itself behind a brewing storm. The mass of cloud swirled in the most unnatural pattern, and many creature of the Moor believed it was an omen, but she did not. A rift in space was obscured by the phenomenon – hidden away – but she could sense it. And so she did what any curious child would do, she went to examine it by flying high above. Before she could reach high enough, a roaring thunder could be heard. She saw a star fell from the heaven, passing through the dense cloud. A comet, trailing flames behind its tail as it passed her by. In its descent, it impacted into the mountain's face before slamming itself into the Earth with a loud boom.

As if the sound marked the end of the calamity, the storm went away as quickly as it came, freeing the sun once more and allowing the light to shine upon the land. The inhabitants of the Moor gathered around the pulsing meteorite within the earth with some curiosity. She swept down and became the closet to it.

How curious.

"What is it?" The one with the golden curls spoke up, seeing the strongest of them approached it and outstretched her hand. Ah, it was an attempt to touch it.

"Maleficent, don't touch it!" The trio fairies called out in unison.

"It's alright, Knotgrass, Thistlewit, Flittle. I don't think it will hurt me," Maleficent claimed innocently as she placed her hand upon its rough surface. However, she was wrong as the rock pulsed rapidly before a massive wave of energy came forth. The invisible force sent her back as it washed over everyone in the immediate vicinity, forcing them to stagger. The meteorite then ignited, enveloping itself in reddish energy like flames, but there was no heat. The pseudo fire swirled upward, forming a fiery apparition with nine tendrils behind. Its eyes appeared to be hollowed out, but that did not make it any less menacing.

All the critters stepped backward from the apparition. Demonic, it appeared.

It took on an appearance of a fox. It roared as another pulse of energy washed over everyone, but much weaker this time. Still, it was enough to send the message as all manner of creatures immediately cowered or ran to hide, but not her. Not Maleficent. She brushed herself and stood her ground.

"Why did you do that?" Maleficent asked as the entity narrowed its eyes at her. It didn't understand what she was saying. She was speaking a language that it didn't know. It growled and decreased its size, trying to conserve its diminishing energy. It had felt weakened during the transition to this place; whatever this place was. And seconds later, the meteorite cracked as the layers of rocks fell apart one after another. A perfect shaped sphere was revealed within. It was quite beautiful with black patterns swirling across its white glowing surface. Everyone was immediately mesmerized by it – like a trance – forgetting their fear and trouble as they approached to have a closer look. However, a growl came from the entity stopped their attempt.

"I think it is protecting it," Flittle said unconvincingly.

"What makes you think that?" Knotgrass asked.

"It growled at us when we get close," Flittle said.

"Maybe it just doesn't like you," Thistlewit pointed out as the three fairies began arguing with each other. Maleficent rolled her eyes. She then continued forwards as the creature roared directly at her, but she did not show any fear. She tried to touch the fox as it growled a little more. It tried to muster its remaining strength to stop her from getting any closer, but they could not be found.

"It's alright, we won't take it from you, I promise," Maleficent assured it. Even though it didn't understand her words, it understood. It felt her. There was no ill-intention. Her voice was sincere and her gesture was genuine.

And for the days after that, the entity began to learn her language as she tried to speak to it. It was a fast learner and took pride in its intelligent. That was the beginning of a friendship and she hoped it would last.

Some of the Moors' citizens still wondered what was in the sphere that the fox guarded so closely, but they could never get close enough to find out. Only Maleficent could, but she couldn't see what was inside nor did the apparition tell her. Whatever it was, it must have been important and she did not pressed the matter for the sake of friendship. However, their time together would not last as it knew it would disappear soon.

"**I am fading away,**" the entity told Maleficent one day.

"Pardon?"

"**I said I'm fading away, listen to me, brat,**" the entity restated with slight annoyance.

"What do you mean? You can't just fade away, Kurama," Maleficent protested as Kurama chuckled. It swung its only remaining tail behind. Nine there were, and only one remained.

"**I'm just holding on… My great body has been destroyed long ago. Only a fraction of my powers remained, and I'm losing it as shown by the amount of tails I have left. I should have faded away already, but I want to make sure it was okay. But this is the end for me,**" Kurama divulged with a frown. It was already dying the moment of its arrival to this world, but it wanted to protect the sphere as it contained an essence of someone important.

"No, you don't mean it! There must be something I can do to help you!" Maleficent claimed, but Kurama shook its head. She could not as the energy it needed she did not have. There was no Chakra in the air. The only source was in the orb, but draining it would not be something Kurama would do.

"**You cannot help me Maleficent, but I thank you for the thought. I will need to go soon as I'm just prolonging the inevitable. My only fear and regret is that I will not able to protect and watch over it anymore,**" Kurama lamented.

"What is in it?"

"**It was a beacon of hope for the future. A light if you will. It won't emerge until two guardians are found, a boy and girl perhaps…**" Kurama answered thoughtfully before turning and facing the girl as it came to known her as a friend. "**For the past few weeks I've know you, I sensed you have a pure spirit, Maleficent. I will leave him in your protection as one of the guardians.** **Please watch over him.**"

'Him?' Maleficent thought.

"You can't just leave like that… Please don't go, Kurama!" Maleficent requested heartedly as her eyes became watery. But the fox did not complied and its body became ever more transparent. It continued to gaze at the winged Fairy, waiting for her response. She understood and accepted after seeing her friend's eyes.

"I promise I will watch over it so no harm will come to it," Maleficent finally agreed as Kurama nodded at last. The Bijuu turned to have one last look at the sphere before disappearing completely from the world, but there was no sadness on its face.

"**Good bye, Naruto. It has been a great adventure,**" the wind whispered as Maleficent heard her friend's voice for the last time.

"Naruto? Is that whatever inside?" Maleficent asked but no one answered. Her friend was gone. She took some time to mourn for it before kneeling down and picked up the sphere. It glowed darkly in her hands as if it was crying for its caretaker's death.

"It's alright, Naruto. I am here," Maleficent reassured it, stroking her fingers across the black lines in an attempt to comfort it. She did not know if that would work, but soon enough, the sphere pulsed as the light it radiated became brighter and warmer. She could feel the warmness it emitted passing through her skin, suppressing her own pain and sorrow. It was comforting her in return and that brought a smile on her face.

And so one friend became a memory, another had appeared in a form of a human boy called Stefan. But unlike Kurama, she could touch and feel him. Unfortunately, when their hands touched, the iron ring on one of his fingers scorched her as she jerked back from the sharp pain.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked, showing genuine concern.

"Your ring! Iron burns fairies," Maleficent explained.

"I'm sorry," Stefan apologized. He then took the only ring from his finger and threw it far away so it would not do anything more. Maleficent couldn't help but felt something in that moment. And a bright smile appeared her face when he said he liked her wings.

Maleficent thought of how Stefan cast away his ring. He, who had so little in the world, did it so that their hands might be able to touch again. And in that moment, her heart was moved. Thus did the young thief who had hoped to steal a jewel, stolen something far more precious.

From then on, Stefan and Maleficent became the most unlikely of friends. And for a time, it seemed as if – in them at least – the old hatred between man and fairy had been forgotten as will their friendship slowly turned into something else.

On her 16th birthday Stefan gave Maleficent a gift. He told her it was true love's kiss. They shared it upon the descending sun. In return, she showed him something special, something that she'd been guarding for all these years. Alone, but its shine never faded and became a bit brighter each passing day.

"What is it? It's beautiful," Stefan asked, watching the glowing and changing pattern across its luminance surface.

"Naruto," Maleficent answered. "It came from the sky on day, and I was tasked to keep it from harm as a request from an old friend."

"Can I touch it?" Stefan asked, but before Maleficent could answer he went ahead as the light was mesmerizing. When his palm was placed upon its surface, the white glow the sphere had shifted into crimson red since it understood immediately. It felt his ambition; the dark and unquenchable ambition that lurked within his being. And like touching fire, it reciprocated and Stefan jerked back from the resulting pain.

Seeing that, Maleficent scolded the sphere. "Naruto!"

And with her voice the sphere reverted back to calming whiteness. Maleficent smiled at it before she checked on Stefan's injury and treated the wound to best of her magic.

"Maybe it didn't like me?" Stefan asked as Maleficent shook her head. She held the hand of the boy she loved and placing it upon the sphere alongside with her. She wanted Naruto to accept Stefan, and so it did. The sphere glow brightly as it became a bridge between the boy's and girl's hearts. In that one moment, Stefan felt the warmth it emitted throughout his body just like Maleficent. They both felt something special that day, and he vowed that he would also guard and protect it like she did. Perhaps that promise would diminish the darkness that was within him.

That was how the second guardian was found.

As the years went by, Stefan's ambition called him away and toward the temptations of the human kingdom while Maleficent, the strongest of her kind, rose to become the protector of the Moors. She often held the sphere and wondered where Stefan might be, for she had never understood the greed and envy of men.

She soon learned, for the human king had heard of a growing power in the Moors and he sought to strike it down. He marshaled his army in an attempt to invade the mysterious Moors that no one dares to venture, and Maleficent defended her home along with the Moors' guards in the ensuring battle, wounding the King in the process, but the damage was done. The gap between men and fairy had become greater.

**XxXxX**

"When I ascended to the throne, I promised the people one day we would take the Moors and its treasures. Each of you swore allegiance to me and to that cause..." The King coughed on his death bed as his subjects gathered around, including a certain person.

"I will choose a successor to take the throne and care for my daughter. Who among you is worthy? Kill the winged creature! Avenge me! And upon my death you shall take the crown," the King offered as the knights looked at one another. They pondered who among them would have enough courage to take the challenge. The incentive was great, but how do one carry out such a task where an army could not?

Stefan saw his chance then; to become King and rule a kingdom. Even though he knew it was the wrong way to go about it, but he could not let go of his ambition, and the darkness within him could not be extinguished. With each ill thought, it festered and grew like a disease in the years that he was far away from the sphere.

And so, on a dark night. Stefan called Maleficent out. She came as requested, and in her arms she carried the sphere. It was always with her now as her only companion. It was a beacon through the darkness as its light illuminated the path before her. The moment she got close to Stefan, the sphere felt the ill-intention and glowed crimson in her arms, trying to warn her of the impending danger. But Maleficent's heart could not be swayed by it alone. She did missed Stefan dearly and remembered the days where they would play and chase one another in the safety and comfort of the Moors. Those happy and laughter-filled days; she wanted those days to return; to rekindle their relationship.

"How is life with the humans?" She asked.

"Maleficent, I've come to warn you. They mean to kill you. King Henry will stop at nothing. Please, you have to trust me," Stefan pleaded. From his expression, Maleficent decided to trust him once more like she did. They spoke of many things and the pain she accumulated in the years faded away like a distant wound. She forgave Stefan, his folly and his ambition and so did the sphere as it shifted back to the whiteness it always adorned.

"I remembered," Stefan said as he placed his hand on the surface of orb. It pulsed, feeling his sincerity and reciprocated in kind. He felt the warmness once more as Maleficent fell asleep by his side, using him for support and cradling it. Stefan smiled watching the stars above as the sphere also dimmed and entered its own blissful dream. As the night went on, Stefan saw the wealth and future that he could have. With the irresistible temptation, his desire and greed returned. Thanked to the light suppressing his ambition just moment ago he could not kill her, and so he took her wing as the proof of his misdeed.

Like a nightmare, the sphere glowed crimson red as it watched atrocity being carried out. With its current form, it was unable to prevent it. However, that did not stop it from trying. It rolled out of the nurturing arms before mustering all of its strength to bounce up and slammed itself into Stefan. The shock forced Stefan's knife to escape from its holster. The weapon spun in the air before embedding itself into Stefan's leg from the fall. In his anger, Stefan pulled the knife out and stabbed deep into the sphere before him. He lifted his hand up along with the knife as the sphere positioned on top it.

Pain, it felt, and a screeching noise came forth. The sound was deafening and would wake up Maleficent. And in his panic, Stefan swung the knife downward, forcibly removing the knife from it as well as sending into the ground.

In that one motion, Stefan had forsaken his vow. The sphere shattered against hard stone into great many pieces like glass. The energy it accumulated within was released like a tidal wave, sending its attacker flying back. The pulse spread far and wide, intermixing with the atmosphere. Maleficent groaned, feeling the almost familiar energy once more in her dream.

"Kurama…" She muttered in her sleep.

With his injury, Stefan made haste and grabbed Maleficent's wing before running back to the human kingdom as the night went by.

"No, no, no NO!" Maleficent screamed as she felt her heart cried out. The pain of losing her wings along with the promise to her old friend was unbearable. She cradled the glass shards that once made up the sphere in her arms, holding it tightly as she drowned in her sorrow. Her heart wept, and she did not notice the pieces pierced her arms as the emotional pain was far greater. And so her blood slid down its transparent surface.

"Naruto," she cried loudly. And as if it heard her, the shards glowed brightly, disintegrating into fine powders before they swirled around in her arms like the sands of time. Maleficent looked down and saw a baby being formed from the grains. It was a boy with golden hair with three whisker marks on each cheek. His bright blue eyes looked up at her as his tiny finger knotted around her sleeves.

"Naruto?" She asked as the baby gurgled as if its name was called. It didn't know what was going on, but it kept on gurgling, watching her face. In that moment, all her pain and sorrow melted away. Tears of joy escaped her eyes, and she claimed it as her own. It was a second chance to keep her promise.

Even so, due to Stefan's betrayal, her heart was changed, and with it, so did the Moors. The once bright and joyous place turned gloomy and dark. As she sat on her throne with a newborn baby in her arm and a raven on her side, lightning erupted in the sky as a storm swirled above. It was on this day, the prince was born as she was Queen.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

Hmmm… it's Alternate Universe since there are some major changes to the storyline. Leave a response if you can as I measure interest based on the feedback.

**_Comment, criticisms and reviews are welcome!  
>Flaming and insults will be ignored!<em>**


	2. A Chance Meeting

**Prince of the Moors (NarutoxMaleficent)**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

I won't say anything. I won't say anything… Ah screw it. It's NarutoxAurora! Heh… but it's not that straight forward relationship. Did you read everything carefully last chapter? There are some points fairly important and would come in play eventually.

* * *

><p><strong>=[Prince of the Moors]=<br>A Chance Meeting**

So now you know how a Prince came to be. As for the princess, well, she was conceived soon after the dark deed in the comfort of the human Kingdom. Her birth was a joyous thing as a great celebration would soon erupt throughout the realm.

"Caw! Caw!" A bird flew down from the sky. A soon it was close enough to her; she changed it into a man with her onyx staff. The once normal raven, now was her servant, Diaval, after she saved him from beaten to death he swore his service to her. He was to be her eyes and ears, and had just returned from the human kingdom on his recent mission; to spy on the new King.

"Well?"

"Well, I saw nothing. But there's been a... child."

"A child you say…" Maleficent murmured.

"There'll be a christening. They say it's to be a grand celebration."

"A grand celebration... for a baby. Royalty, nobility, how wonderful!" She thought with a devious smile on her face.

"Momma," called out the almost one year old child as he tried to stand up. Maleficent's smile morphed into a heartwarming one as she turned around. She saw and crouched down at the baby boy with golden hairs. She held the toddler's tiny hand in hers as she gave him much needed support. He moved his leg forward in tiny steps across the ground. Moment later, she let go of her hands, allowing him to stand on his own. He took a few steps further and staggered. It looked like he was losing his balance, forcing Maleficent to give him support once more in her panic. He giggled loudly as if he done it on purpose. He let go of her hands and began walking on his own. Little by little, he got the hang on it.

Strong willed and determined.

"That's good, Naruto," Maleficent complimented, seeing how her adopted son was growing well each day in the safety of the Moors. He didn't seem to remember anything during the time he was a sphere, and only react to his name before he could speak. Perhaps it was for the best, and she did really love him like her own. As if it was some twisted motherly instinct, she would not allow anyone to get close to him, fearing that he might be in harm way again. This also included Diaval as he had to stay far away lest he wanted to earn her scorn.

The pain of a broken promise was so great that it carved itself deep into her heart. She could not forgive Stefan for what he did, and so she decided to give him his just desert.

"Naruto, are you tired?" Maleficent asked. The boy shook his head as a reply. However with a wave of her hand before him, he began yawning and rubbing his eyes cutely. She created a wooden cradle for him to sleep and ordered the Moors' guard to watch over him as she has some important business to attend to.

And on the princess's christening day, people far and wide came to congratulate the King and Queen as well as showering the newborn girl with gifts. Even three of the fairies who sought to foster peace and good will. Maleficent wasn't invited of course, but that didn't stop her. As the people gathered around the throne room, Maleficent made her entrance.

Stefan and his Queen were frightful, seeing the person that whole Kingdom had feared appeared before them. Her magical aura was leaking around her as she petted the raven situated on the top of her staff.

"I must say I really felt quite distressed of not receiving an invitation."

"You're not welcome here."

"Oh, dear. What an awkward situation, but I see you have a child, how nice," Maleficent glanced around the room with a devilish smirk as everyone cringed a little. "And to show I bear no ill-will. I too shall bestow a gift on the child."

"No! We don't want your gift!" Stefan called out, but Maleficent simply ignored him and moved towards the baby cradle. The trio fairies also protested by the baby's side.

"Stay away from the princess!"

"Yes, stay away!"

But with a wave of her hand, she flung them across the room and into a waiting chest. The heavy lid closed from the force and locked them within. Maleficent eyed the baby girl as the girl stared up at her unflinchingly. For some reason the baby reminded her of Naruto with her semi-blond hair, but it also reminded her of how Naruto came to be; through treachery as the child was born from a destroyed sphere via the child's father's hands.

"A beautiful baby girl," Maleficent said with slight contempt.

"Yes, the princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty. Beloved by all who meet her," Maleficent declared as green mist came from her fingers and hands. It twirled around the baby girl as everyone watched with anxiety.

"Don't do this." The King begged her not to do it as Maleficent glanced behind her at the spinning wheel to the side. A smiled formed on her face as she saw the instrument of Stefan's misery.

"But…," Maleficent continued as her magical power shrouded her, "Before the sun sets on her 16th birthday she will prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and fall into a sleep like death! A sleep from which she will never awaken!"

"Maleficent, please don't do this, I'm begging you," Stefan implored as Maleficent smiled at him.

"I like you begging. Do it again," Maleficent requested as Stefan looked around at his audience. He swallowed bitterly. For the future of his daughter, he was forced to kneel right in front of many witnesses. There was no greater shame for a King to kneel before an evil, conceding his defeat.

"I beg you," Stefan beseeched deeply. Seeing the sincerity on his face and the act that he should not do, Maleficent decided to give a way out from the curse as she waved her hands above the baby. Green mist swirled around the girl once more.

"Alright. The princess can be woken from her death sleep. But only by a … true love's kiss. This curse will last until the end of time! No power on earth can change it!"

Due to that, King Stefan ordered his men to seize every spinning wheel in the kingdom. The wheels were broken and burned that they might never be used and thrown in the deepest dungeon in the castle. Secretly he entrusted the safety of the child to the magic of the pixies who would take her to a remote hideaway for sixteen years and a day. Stefan shut himself behind the walls of his castle while his soldiers rode far and wide to hunt Maleficent down. But she also made walls of her own so that the Moors might never again suffer the touch of any human.

Years went by as Maleficent stayed behind her thorny wall, teaching her son of new things while telling Diaval to keep an eye on the princess. She wouldn't want the princess to die in some unfortunate accident before her curse taken hold. It would be most unfortunate.

"Naruto," Maleficent called out, looking for the ten year old boy. Naruto heard her as he turned around, but she was not in sight yet. A childish smile formed on his face as he quickly ran across the water as if it was solid ground and up the vine adorned wall to hide. He wanted to spook her as he always does.

"Where are you hiding, Naruto?" Maleficent asked as she heard a small giggle nearby. She smiled and said: "If you don't come out, I guess you don't want your favorite food today."

"NO!" Naruto shouted immediately as he fell down from the tree above. Maleficent caught him in her arms, spinning him around before landing him on solid ground. He was very strong as she felt his grip. Her arm will be sore, but she didn't mind. She knew Naruto wasn't a normal human from the feat he could do, but he didn't know how he could do it. It just came natural to him like breathing.

They sat by the lake's side as Naruto happily consume the meal his mother brought for him. There was rarely anyone around as he lived most of his life in isolation.

"Do you remember anything?" Maleficent asked after he was done. She cleaned the stain off his cheek with a smile. She always checked his meal after that last incident where he consumed something he should not have. He was sick for days while her fear multiplied.

"No, mother," Naruto answered, returning the heartwarming smile with one of his own. He didn't really know what he was supposed to remember. All he knew was this place; his home and his mother. There was no one here beside him. Sometimes, a raven came to play as well. Eventually he learnt it was his mother's familiar of sort called Diaval. Naruto liked Diaval as the man told him about the world beyond the gate and the places he had been. Naruto wanted to go to those places so he sneak out one time, causing Maleficent to panic and tore through the Moors as well as the human kingdoms looking for her missing son.

"Can I go out and play again?" Naruto requested, looking up at Maleficent. He promised that he would ask her for her permission, and he always kept his promise.

"Now, Naruto. I told you, the outside world is dangerous," Maleficent responded, holding and patting his small hand gently. The child frowned as he wanted to go outside again. It was much bigger than the place he stayed. He wanted to explore the world as it was interesting and fun.

"They can't be all that dangerous, can they? Diaval said only the humans kingdom is dangerous so there must be other places I could go," Naruto retorted. Maleficent looked at the raven with a deadly glare, and it sweated a little.

"Human Kingdom detested me, and they wanted to capture anyone that linked to me, especially you," Maleficent pointed out.

"But they couldn't catch Diaval so that means they can't catch me if I'm in the air," Naruto pronounced as he felt his energy flowing out of him, creating an uplift force. He floated upwards as Maleficent's eyes widened. This was the first time she seen anyone flying without having actual wings, but considering the impossible feat her surrogate son could do like condensing the air into a destructive ball of wind. It wasn't that much of a far fetch.

"Naruto, when were you able to do that?"

"When Diaval said that you could fly before, and if I'm your son, then I should be able to!" Naruto said with a wide grin before he flew across the nearby lake and came back again as Maleficent watched with some interest.

The blond child didn't understand the concept of having actual wings to fly and requested: "Mum, come fly with me?"

"I cannot, I've lost my wings," Maleficent answered bitterly as she felt the tingling sensation on her back. She knew where it was but it was locked in a room surrounded by iron bars. She could not get in as iron was her kind's weakness.

"Wings? But I don't have wings," Naruto questioned innocently and blinking.

"That's because you are special, Naruto," Maleficent reassured. With that, Naruto had a bright smile on. He nodded as a thought entered his mind. If his mother couldn't fly without her wings, then he could help her.

"I will be your wings then," Naruto said as he flew down and grabbed her waist from behind. Maleficent was stunned in that instant. He mustered all his strength and power to uplift her into the air. They soared high into the sky before Maleficent snapped out of her daze.

"Put me down, Naruto," Maleficent demanded with desperation. There was a slight anger in her tone as he let her go immediately. However, she was quite high up in the air and…

"NARUTO!" Maleficent screamed in panic as the raven tried to save her.

Naruto realized his mistake and did a vertical dive as fast as he could. As soon as he got close to his mother, he quickly grabbed his mother's waist again before doing a loop back into the sky. Maleficent let out a sigh of relief. Now that she was not panicking, she felt the wind against her skin as well as the adrenaline coursing through her veins. She remembered the time she was able to glide through the sky without any aid.

"I'm sorry, mum, I will put you down," Naruto apologized and looked for a safe spot.

"It's fine; we could do this for a bit. Just don't drop me," Maleficent divulged as Naruto nodded with a grin.

"Hang on tight," Naruto declared as he increased his speed. He did plenty of seemingly impossible aerobatic along the air such as doing right degree turn without slowly down. Maleficent shrieked every time he did something new before she finally got used to it. She spread her arms outward and imagined that she was flying once more.

"Caw!" The raven followed the blond and did some loop and rolls as well. Hours went by quickly as they were having fun.

"See, I could fly very fast and very high! They can't catch me," Naruto cheered as he floated in the air before Maleficent.

"Naruto," Maleficent said in a harsh tone. It was the tone she used to scold him. Naruto immediately dropped his smile and looked down at the ground with a pout. She sighed and brushed back his golden hair with both hands.

"Very well, I will personally take you to see the outside world," Maleficent declared as the blond brightened up instantly. He hugged her around the waist afterwards.

"Thanks mum," Naruto said as Maleficent patted the back of his head motherly.

'No, thank you, my son,' Maleficent thought.

And the offer became an occasional thing as Maleficent enjoyed flying with her son around the land beyond the wall. Naruto would fly to new places and went exploring as his mother watched him from the distance. He was growing stronger each day, and she could not see the limit to his potential. He also displayed the ability to use magic as well as he learnt how to shape shift Diaval into many creature including strange ones with multiple tails. Naruto wasn't sure what they were as usual, only that they felt familiar.

Still, Naruto could use magic as if he had fairy blood within him. And just from that, Maleficent truly believed he was her son. Perhaps he was granted to her by the sphere all those years ago to mend her broken heart.

"Is this what you mean by a light, Kurama?" Maleficent asked as she watched Naruto running off across the grassy field in search for something new. She smiled and followed him behind as Diaval scouted overhead for any possible dangers that the boy could not handle.

**XxXxX**

Aurora, now eleven year old, was watching a raven as it landed before her, flapping its wings. The jet black bird seemed to be around her for as long as she remembered. It was like a guardian of sort, steering her away from danger. She was sure it the same one.

"Pretty bird," Aurora said as she stroked its neck gently. The raven cawed, pressing its neck against her finger as it liked that very much. However, it snapped out of the girl's massage and looked around as it heard a certain call. It spread it wings and flew away. Aurora chased after it while her three absent minded aunts didn't even realized she was gone. They were too busy arguing about who had supposed to have which slice of cake as it was sliced unevenly.

After a short distance, Aurora saw the raven landed on a blond boy's shoulder as he petted it.

"Diaval, so you were here? I could sense you!" Naruto said as a strange invisible aura around him flickered like flames. It had granted him heightened ability such as enhanced strength, speed and stamina. Furthermore, he could feel everything around him for miles. It was very strange, but he noticed Diaval was nearby so he ran toward it. He wondered where the Diaval had gotten to as the raven been to many places.

"Is that the raven's name?"

"Yeah, his name is Diaval. He's not really a raven, but he like to play one," Naruto joked as Diaval poked the boy's cheek with his beak. Aurora giggled as Naruto brushed it away.

"What's your name?"

"Aurora. What's yours?"

"I'm Naruto, nice you to meet you," Naruto greeted with a smile.

"Do you know that your eyes are really weird," Aurora claimed, staring at the boy's unnatural eyes.

"Do you know your eyes are really beautiful like jewe… Hey! My eyes aren't weird!" Naruto had thought she was complimenting him so he returned the favor.

"But they are," Aurora asserted as Naruto blinked.

"Really? Is my eyes strange?" Naruto asked the raven on his shoulder as it examined the twelve-year-old's eyes closer. Yes, they were different. There were orange pigmentations around their eyes and with yellow toad-like irides instead of his natural blue.

"Caw!"

"So it is?… Okay… hang on, is it now?" Naruto asked after he deactivated the ability he just learnt. His eyes returned back to oceanic blue as the aura around him dissipated.

"Caw! Caw!"

"Can you talk to birds?" Aurora asked innocently.

"Not at all, but I devised up a way to understand when he's stuck in this form. One Caw means yes, and two means no," Naruto answered while rubbing the back of his head shyly.

"Change him back to what?"

"A person," Naruto answered as he waved his hand at Diaval, shifting the raven into a midget, but a human nonetheless.

"Naruto, I think you mess up," Diaval said, but the blond child shook his head.

"It's easier if you're my height," Naruto retorted. Diaval sighed and greeted Aurora. The girl was amazed as she asked more questions from the blond. Close by, Maleficent was watching them with a frown. She didn't want to interrupt the conversation as her son seemed very cheerful right now.

"Do you know that you're really beautiful," Naruto said as he became enchanted with the girl's appearance. He was bewitched. In that moment, Maleficent knew she would not able to prevent her son from meeting Aurora no matter what she did.

And so, this was the first meeting of the prince and princess. As the years went by, they became very close. And quickly, their friendship turned into something more.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

The story already been written in an illogical orders for the past week. I'm just fixing thing up, removing mistakes thus the fast updates. Anyway, it's AU because for one Maleficent didn't really check up on Aurora since she had her hands full with Naruto.

**_Comment, criticisms and reviews are welcome!  
>Flaming and insults will be ignored!<em>**


	3. Deed Remembered

**Prince of the Moors (NarutoxMaleficent)**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

Nothing really to say since I released like three chapter of this story in the last few hours because the back bone of the story is already done, but thank for the favorite and following!

* * *

><p><strong>=[Prince of the Moors]=<br>Deed Remembered**

With that meeting between the prince and princess, their fates intertwined. They promised to meet each other again from that point onward. The time between each date became shorter as the years flew by, the season changed and the flowers grew, and so did she. She became more beautiful as each new moon while he became taller and more vigilant as sure as each day came.

"Naruto!" Aurora called, looking around the woods for him while he was stealthily approached her from behind. When close enough, he tapped her on one of her shoulders as she spun around. In an instant, he wrapped his hand around her slender waist, lifting her up above him as she squealed in surprise. He reeled for a few revolutions, scattering her platinum-blond hair across the air before letting her down and held her in his firm embrace. She was slightly dizzy from that act, but recovered quickly in his strong arms.

"Stop that!"

"Why? We do it all the time; don't you remember?"

"We're not kids anymore. If you haven't noticed, my sixteenth birthday is in a couple of days," Aurora reminded him. It was unnecessary as Naruto did not forget. He would never forget the birthday of someone important such as her.

"So? You're still the girl I met. Besides, I'm seventeenth, you're younger than me and will always be," Naruto asserted with a self-centered grin, looking into her eyes. Aurora narrowed it as he dropped the grin. He gulped, seeing the slight puff on her cheek. She was venting her frustration.

"Aurora?"

"Stop treating me like a kid!" Aurora demanded as she wanted him to see her for what she was; a beautiful maturing woman. It wasn't really necessary as he already seen how beautiful she was. Still, he couldn't resist.

Naruto wetted his lips before nodding.

"Your wish shall be done, my Queen," Naruto joked as he untangled his arms around her, letting her free.

"I won't hold you like that again," Naruto declared with a rather blank expression. He brushed his golden and slightly spiky hair back before turning away. He began walking, but could not get very far as his coat was held from behind. Aurora felt a weight on her chest at his declaration.

"That's… not what I mean," Aurora muttered lowly. Naruto already knew that, but he decided to push his luck. He wanted to see who would say it first.

"Then what do you mean exactly?"

"I just thought we shouldn't do that anymore unless we… we…"

"Unless we're _what_?" Naruto asked, putting emphasis on the word. He felt a tug on his jacket as a grin formed on his face. She could not see it, but she knew he was messing around with her feeling again.

"Please don't make me say it," Aurora begged as her cheek flushed with red. She was not yet a woman, not at least two more summers, but she loved him dearly. She wanted him to hold her now and forever. It was the only thing she hoped for each day; to be in his embrace. But they never had said it to each other, and she wanted him to say it first.

Naruto inhaled deeply, feeling that he probably lose the game sooner or later so why not now?

"I love you, Aurora," Naruto finally accepted his lost. From the simple words, Aurora felt her heart tried to escape its cage. When it couldn't, it felt like it was thrashing around, beating rapidly and heating her up from the accelerated flow. Naruto turned back to her with a charming smile on his face. He felt warmness as slid the back of his fingers across her cheek in a slowly manner, prolonging the feeling – the smoothness – of her skin upon his.

"Aurora…" He began as he stopped his hands. She placed her slender hand to hold his as finger wrapped around each other. She pressed the back of his hand against the side of her face, rubbing her cheek against it affectionately as she gazed into those strong blue eyes.

"Aurora…" he repeated as he was also lost in hers. He had to remain in control. He must remain in control. Thus he held his breath, trying to stop his own heart from thumping too fast.

"Yes...?"

"You're heating up… are you having a fever?"

Silence. That really killed the mood.

Aurora immediately hammered his chest with her fists in frustration as he laughed. He evaded it gracefully and ran away, passing several trees. She chased after him as their laughter soon filled the woods. She would eventually manage to catch him as he allowed her to do so. Their hands were firmly in each other grasp as he fell backwards, pulling her down with him as well. With a thump, she landed softly on top of him as her hair covered most of her face. They were both laughing, rolling around in the mass of leaves; of all colors and size.

"Aurora," Naruto said softly, brushing her hair away to reveal her face. "What do you want for your birthday?"

"I don't know, I have everything I wanted," Aurora answered as she lay on top of his chest. Naruto's lips parted slightly, letting out a breath and decided it in his mind. He rolled over so he as on top of her this time. He made sure that his weight would not cause her to be uncomfortable as he knew his strength and what it entitled. Her golden hair spread out on the grass once the act was done. His right hand pressed down on her left and he used his other hand on the side of her cheek before rubbing his finger across her tender and rosy lips.

"Are you sure?"

She didn't say as she enjoyed the pleasure he introduced into her. She barely understood it, but she liked it nonetheless. She held in a gasp as he removed his finger away so she could answer him. He tilted his head slightly to side, seeing her from a different angle. She remained beautiful regardless which direction he was looking at.

"I do have something I want," Aurora replied biting down her lips. She was hinting something, but felt too early for them. Naruto smiled as he lowered his face. Their lips locked as they gently exploring each other's depth. They knew everything within the wet orifice as the limb within wrapped around one another. His free hand explored her body as they found the soft hilly flesh among the flat landscape. He kneaded it a little through the fabric before sliding his hand to her cheek once more. He wanted to go further, but that would be taking advantage of her right now as she was lost in the moment and did not know what she was doing. Still, even if she did. He wanted their first time together would be something special and not somewhere like this.

And so the couple continued to show their affection, and would be like that for a while as she gasped and moaned with his every touch. The most anticipated time was when they separated to gather their breath. She could feel her heart pounding in her throat while watching his face. They never knew when they had such lust for one another, but it wasn't important. Again and again, they rejoined their lips and rolled around the leaves filled earth.

Unknowingly to both, a pair of eyes watched them safely from the distance. Maleficent couldn't help but frowned by the display shown by the two. She had tried to keep Naruto away from the girl, but the more she did, the greater the urge he wanted to see the object of his affection. Besides Maleficent was her ever loyal servant, Diaval, in his human form. He was watching them with a mixture of interest and concern.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Diaval asked, hinting something in his voice as Maleficent leered at him. The girl sixteenth birthday was coming up and the curse she gave Aurora all those years ago would soon come to pass. Aurora would prick her finger on a spindle of spinning wheel and fall into an eternal sleep like death. However, that wasn't what Maleficent feared. It was something far more heartbreaking if they were truly in love.

"That's still to be determined. The possibility is…" Maleficent began, but stopped. She wasn't sure if that was true or not, but she afraid it was. That would shatter her son's heart, and it might be better to live a lie than the truth. She didn't know how to break it to him if that was case. More than so, she terrified of her son hating her for what she had done. Maleficent swallowed her own pity as she watched the couple for a few more minutes. Soon enough, they stopped showing their affection and began telling each other stories of the things they did in the hours they were not together. They saw each other regularly, but still had plenty of tales to tell.

In Maleficent's eyes, they were really a good couple and to break them up was unthinkable.

"We're leaving," Maleficent ordered as she turned around and walked away. Diaval shook his head a little before following his master. There wasn't anything he could do right now, and he didn't want to reveal such thing unless it was necessary.

**XxXxX**

"Naruto," Aurora said as she leaned her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his closest hand around her waist. Both were watching the calmness of the lake before them. There were mystical creatures gliding on the surface and more were drifting in the air above.

Watching them now, she remembered back to the first time he had brought her here. It was so unreal; so magical. It was beyond her imagination. From the beginning to the end of the day, he shown her a world she had never seen before. The world he grew up in.

He held her tightly as they glide above the clouds. She felt like a carefree bird, spreading her invisible wings wide. She could ascend to the heaven with him by his side, spiraling through the air like a couple in the stories she knew. Wonders after wonder within the Moors were revealed, and they spent hours exploring places even he had been to before. But the experience renewed with her to accompany him. Everything seemed different when they were by each other side, and every moment together was great new adventure. The only regrettable thing was that the time they had each day went by too quickly, but they both hoped that it was not be for the last as they parted.

"Hmm?" was the reply. He really had no clue what to say, and he usually had many come back. Was his brain asleep right now?

"When I'm eighteen, would you allow me to live here with you in the Moors? Then we would be together forever. That's my only wish," she said, shifting her head as it rested on his shoulder to elicit a response. He did the same along her hair as his cheek felt the silky strands sliding across it. They were happy in each other comfort, and they both wanted this moment to last.

An unacceptable silence appeared in her mind as she waited for the answer.

"Why then? Why wait two more years? You could live here now. Come and live with me, I don't want to be separate from you again," Naruto replied softly as Aurora smiled. Maybe it was his heart had taken over completely. Regardless, it was what she wanted. It was all she wanted to hear at the moment. The butterflies in her stomach had finally release as the long held breath was let out. However, she took a moment to reflect upon it.

"What would your mother say?"

"I think she would be glad to have a daughter," Naruto answered.

"Daughter?"

"Daughter-in-law," Naruto corrected with a charming smile. He had said another bold thing, not exactly what she wanted, but the meaning was the same.

"I'm going to tell my aunties tomorrow," Aurora promised as she felt him nodding against her hair. They would stay there side by side until the sun settled in the horizon. The rays from the sun tinged the sky in shade of red and orange. It was quite exquisite, and she forgotten that she must return home before dark. Both were lost in the moment.

"It's beautiful," she said.

"Unchanging. Not like you," he said as he turned to place a kiss upon her hair, "who became ever more so each day." Sometimes, he really knew what to say at the right moment beneath all that childish demeanors. Her heart flustered as she faced him, and so they kissed as they did so many times before this day.

"Don't worry about being late, I will get you home before the last light, and that's a promise," he assured her as he held her hands. It seemed impossible that he could fly that fast, but she trusted him completely. He had made the impossible possible before. His words, his eyes; and the smile on his face removed all her doubts; all her worry. Every promise he gave her he had kept. He had never broken them even if they seemed farfetched.

"I promise we will be together, always," Naruto vowed, pressing her body against his. She simply nodded as no words were needed. They both vanished in a crimson flash.

Maleficent watched her son and the child of the man she once detested disappeared from her view. She had returned again to check on them even though she said she wouldn't. It was difficult for her as she had mixed feeling about their relationship. She wanted her son to be happy, but she realized their love would only ended in tragedy once the truth was revealed. Like the gloomy feeling in her heart, the darkness enveloped the world as it always does.

"Another day gone by," Maleficent said as the sun finally submerged in the horizon. The time drawled ever closer.

"True love's kiss, remember? It can break the spell," Diaval said, standing by her side.

"True love's kiss? There's no such thing. Even if there was, it would not be a true love between them since she is…" Maleficent bit down her lips to stop herself. It seemed more plausible now than ever. She continuously trying to deny it, but the truth was the truth. There was no way to change it even with her power.

"Is this their fate?" Maleficent asked as she felt a heavy weight upon in her chest. The happiness the couple have would shattered like the sphere all those years ago. Her first love, Stefan, had destroyed that happiness and now she had done the same for her son.

Like he promised, Aurora came home before the last light of the day. They materialized just before her home all the way from the Moors in an instant. She was somewhat surprised, but not more so than the multitude of ability he displayed in the time they were together. He was human, but at the same time, he was not. He didn't know why he had them, only that he does. It was strange and mysterious.

"You could teleport? When?"

"A few years back when you almost found me. I didn't want the game to end so I wish I was in a different spot and so I did," Naruto answered while still holding her in his embrace. It was truth. Once he was able to activate that ability he would able to use it again. New ability kept on appearing, and recently he could create this strange blackball that vaporized everything it touches. It was highly dangerous and he had to be very careful with it.

"Why are we only used it now?"

"Well, I wanted to hold you for as long as possible so flying was the best way to go. You had to hold onto me tightly in the sky," Naruto answered as Aurora blushed. It was very romantic in a unique way.

"I should go before my aunts saw us," Aurora said as Naruto chuckled. He nodded as he was able to let her go. She moved towards her home. Just before the closed door, she spun around.

"I hope it will not be long," Aurora said as Naruto nodded. He disappeared in a crimson flash before he could give into his emotion to run and held her again. However, just as Maleficent had prophesized; the glass shattered as Aurora learnt the truth about her heritage and the curse that inflicted upon her by an evil fairy.

**XxXxX**

"Is it true? Please tell me!" Naruto roared, looking directly at his mother as he held the distressed Aurora in his arms. He came to get her the next day as he promised. She was conflicted as she walked back and forth at their meeting spot, fidgeting her fingers and trying to figure out a way to tell him. He asked her what was wrong, and in the face of the person she loved, she could not lie to him. He had never lied to her so she would not do that to him.

Maleficent watched the couple before her as a raven on her staff remained silence. They both knew it would come to this eventually as time could not be stopped.

"It is," Maleficent said flatly, but her heart was thumping for the reaction she knew that surely come.

"Why? Why would you curse a baby?" Naruto questioned angrily. He could not believe his own mother would do something like that. He knew magic was a powerful force as his mother had taught him to be careful in handling it and should only be used in defending himself. Then how could she have gone and cursed a newborn? What did an innocence baby have ever done to her?

"I-I was… furious. Anger blinded me, I didn't know it would come to this," Maleficent tried to touched her son, but he backed away along with Aurora. Maleficent saw her hand and knew. It was stained with sin just like the person she once loved. This was what she had always feared the moment they were together. She could never able to touch the light again.

"Don't touch us," Naruto asserted. He looked down at ground as he remembered when he was finally able to explore the Moors in its entire. Countless creatures he never seen before, but many had one thing in common. "Everyone in the Moors said you were evil… I didn't believe them, but… how could you do this to Aurora."

"Please, Naruto… I'm your mother. You must try to understand…" Maleficent tried to move closer to him. For a moment he was paralyzed at that statement. He always wondered if he was her son or not. He was so different from her. There was very little resemblance – if at all – between him and her.

"But we're not are we? You didn't give birth to me did you?"

Naruto finally asked the question that been haunting him for so long. He didn't want to, but it had come out.

"No… but…" Maleficent tried to explain, but the hatred in his blue eyes could be seen caused her to lose her voice. All he could think right now was that his surrogate mother had kidnapped him from somewhere and raised him away from his own family. That would explained why she didn't want him to visit the human Kingdom at all. Perhaps she was afraid that he would remember something when he was there.

"You kidnap me from somewhere? Is that why you made me promise not to go there?"

Maleficent couldn't believe how it had spiral out of control. There were misunderstandings upon misunderstandings.

"Naruto, I don't want to stay here, I have to see my father," Aurora requested.

"I-I didn't want you to know the truth about how you came…" Maleficent tried to say, but both of them disappeared in a crimson flash without hearing the rest. They left the Moors and headed toward the castle so that Aurora could meet her father, the King. This was the first time Naruto broke his promise, and it won't be the last.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

Climax next chapter as tragedies will occur. The truth will be revealed and another promise will be broken. Leave me a response because if you don't, I will get discouraged and then go do something else even though the story had already completed on my computer and badly need editing. It happened a lot and to many (great) authors on this site.

**_Comment, criticisms and reviews are welcome!  
>Flaming and insults will be ignored!<em>**


	4. Truth be Told

**Prince of the Moors (NarutoxMaleficent)**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

Let us continued the story! It's fairly dark story, and had already shifted from the cannon since in the movie, Maleficent actually watched over Aurora, whom she called "little beastie." She obviously did not in this story.

* * *

><p><strong>=[Prince of the Moors]=<br>Truth be Told**

"She claims to be the princess, sire," a knight relayed as he showed Aurora in.

"Father, it's me, Aurora!"

The King was discussing the plans with his subjects before Aurora burst in. He eyed her a few moments, and from his demeanor, he was surprise to see her. She smiled, hugging him lovingly. It was the first time she embraced the King, but it felt strange. Distant. She moved back to see his face again; to see the man who was her father.

"You look just like your mother," Stefan finally said when done with his examination. Aurora nodded lightly with a cheerful face. She had thought what her father would say. However, Stefan's face shifted darkly.

"They brought you back a day too soon. I told those three idiots! Lock her up in her room, go!" The King ordered as the knight complied.

"Father!?" Aurora was shocked and refused to go, but she was dragged out of the chamber by a strong arm. It wasn't what she expected from such reunion.

Where was the person she confided in? Well, he was left outside of the castle as civilian wasn't allowed in castle ground. He wanted to, but Aurora assured him everything would be fine. He felt something was wrong, but he trusted her nonetheless. While standing outside, he noticed the entire castle was barricaded with iron. Iron was very scarce in his home. In fact, he didn't remember there were any at all, and didn't really know the exact reason for that.

Hours went by before his anxiety became too much to beer, and he sneaked into the castle hall. It was empty, cold and filled with irons spikes along the hall. This place did not feel like a home.

"Why is there so many iron spikes?" Naruto asked one of the servants that appeared. The man was checking the metal spikes before he had a prolonged glance at Naruto. He wondered who this person was, but remembered the princess had talked about a blond who had brought her home moment before. The weary man sighed.

"You're the one who brought the princess back. I heard she talked about you. You two must be very close," he said. Naruto confirmed it was true.

"Then you must be from another kingdom to not know this. We are readying to capture and kill a powerful evil fairy, and her weakness is iron… or so the King said. I'm not sure if that's the truth or just a delusion of a madman. He's no longer… He didn't even stay by the Queen's side in her last breathe," the man revealed with a heavy sigh. The whole kingdom had been gloomy for a long time. Their King was spiraling into insanity. He returned to his task as Naruto contemplated the words.

How could it be like that? This wasn't what he had expected of such place. He hoped Aurora would be safe. The King would not harm his own daughter would he?

An evil fairy? There weren't many fairies in the Moors and none more powerful than his own mother as far as his knowledge go. No, she wasn't... Naruto couldn't really write that off no matter how much he wanted to. He closed his eyes, seeing her warm smile in his memory as he looked up at her. She had help him walk; taught him how to speak; showed him how to use magic; trained him in his unique ability even though she didn't know much about it. He remembered carrying his mother across the sky, and their laughter filled the air. Those were some of his happiest memories. He saw the distraught expression on her gloomy face when watching over him the only time he was sick. He ingested something circular he found when sneaking outside. He didn't remembered what it was, but she wouldn't leave his side until he was better.

The authentic pain of a mother.

Certainty.

Naruto opened his eyes as remorse and guilt filled his being. Even if she wasn't his biological mother, she was more of a mother than any other. She raised him; loved him like any mother would. A few tears escaped his eyes, sliding down his cheek. "Mother, I'm sorry. I should have let you explain. I'm sure you have a good reason," Naruto muttered, regretting of running off without giving her a chance to explain herself. In his sorrow, he wanted support; he used the iron spear's tip close by without any thought.

And it did what it always does to their kind. It burns in his hands as he screamed in shock. He didn't expect that to happen. He let it go and examined the scorched flesh now within his palm. The servant noticed that and immediately called the guards. The Knights came running soon enough, and they saw the wounds before drawing their blades.

"He's a fairy! SIEZE HIM!" They roared as they charged toward the unarmed blond. Naruto was stunned as he was still examining his wounded hands. The flesh was healing quickly enough, but the revelation that he had fairy blood running through his veins was surprising.

"It can't be," he mumbled before an iron net fell from above. He was captured as the iron burns against his visible skin. He felt incredible weak as if the metal was sapping his strength.

"Aurora… mother," he called out weakly and used his ability to teleport to the person who had loved him unconditionally, but he felt his energy flow was being disrupted. Naruto only managed to teleport down the hall, and the iron net came with him. He collapsed to his knees and arms from the effort. The open gate was in sight as the Knights rushed toward him. More irons fell on top of him as his vision became hazy, but even so, he saw a bird outside. A Raven was cawing as it flew off.

His mother was watching over him. Always.

"Who are you, fairy! Did that evil witch sent you to kill me?" Stefan quipped loudly, staring down at the captive who been wrapped in many layers of chains. Stefan had locked his daughter in another room as the girl returned a day earlier than planned. The blond had brought the girl back as everyone already knew, but it felt like a trap to him as his paranoia set in. "They both conspired to kill me," Stefan claimed, and in that moment, Stefan's love for his daughter was no longer.

The iron chains were glowing brightly on the captive. His blue eyes were filled with sadness as a kaleidoscope of memories ran through his mind. He was a fairy. That was the truth. There was no other humanoid fairy in the entire Moors. But that would mean…

"Witch…? Don't call her that! She's not a witch," Naruto snapped back as Stefan clocked the defiance blond across the face. The iron gauntlet glowed in the King's hand from the deed.

"Who is she to you!?"

"She's my mother… don't call her a witch. She's not evil, she the kindest person in the world… She must have a reason," Naruto mumbled. He didn't feel the burnt flesh upon his cheek, but it healed right before the King's eyes.

"You are the same as her, her blood. String him up. She took my child from me. I will take hers," Stefan ordered. He would take the boy's life before Maleficent. He would make she feel the pain of lost like he did.

In another part of the castle, Aurora found a hidden door covered by drape in her locked room. With it, she managed to escape. However, she felt a tingling sensation on her index finger as she passed through the castle hall, feeling a bit lost. As night fall, she could no longer ignore it and was lured into to the dungeon, where all the burnt remains of spinning wheel were left. Their ashen remains filled the entire chamber. In her approach, green mist swirled around, rebuilding one from the ashes right before her eyes. As if she was hypnotized, she pressed her finger onto the spindle. One prick and she fell into an eternal sleep.

And so the curse was done, but the King couldn't care less. As far as he was concerned, Aurora was no daughter of his. He had lost his daughter sixteen years ago.

**XxXxX**

"You know this is a trap. You will die if you go in there," Diaval advised as Maleficent looked at the ominous dark castle in front of her. There were irons everywhere. It was fairly obvious, but still she could not abandon him. Diaval wasn't suggesting leaving Naruto there; only that they rethink their rescue plan.

"I cannot allow my son be torture in this place," Maleficent said as she continued onward to the opened gate that was waiting for her. They were expecting her, but she shown no fear. Even if Naruto didn't accept the truth, she still loved him unconditionally like any mother would. She would gladly give her life to save his, and perhaps that was for the best.

"But we shoul…" Diaval argued, but she waved her staff, turning him back to a raven once more. Every moment they delayed intensified her fear.

"Caw! Caw!"

"Enough," Maleficent told the raven as it became silence. Her path was clear and there was nothing Diaval could to do change that. And so, they entered the castle.

The chamber was empty with barely any lighting. There was as a shadow of a person casted on the floor via the moonlight. She noticed the prisoner hanging off from the ceiling. "Naruto," she muttered, seeing the glowing chains around his body. He was tired and greatly weakened as he was held up there all day, but the familiar voice had managed to open his eyes. He looked down and saw the person he wanted to see the most.

"Mother… it's a tr…"

"Shssh, I will handle this," Maleficent assured him, but an iron net fell on top of her, forcing her to the ground from the pain. Diaval was flying around the room, cawing as doors within the chamber flung opened. Knights in heavy armors poured through with their weapon high.

"MUM!" Naruto shouted, thrashing with whatever strength he had, swinging back and forth, but it was in vain. The raven landed on the blond's shoulder, trying to use its beak to break the chains.

"Caw! Caw!"

Maleficent was concerned for her son and pointed at the raven as green mist wrapped around her finger. "Into a dragon," she commanded as her magic morphed Diaval into the creature. His newfound weight snapped the chain holding up the blond up. Naruto hit the floor with a grunt as the chains binding him were loosened somewhat, but it was not enough. That didn't stop him from trying to squirm his way out of it so he could be of help.

The dragon roared at the Knight and spewed forth flames from its jaw, forcing them away from its master before pulling off the iron net that had incapacitated Maleficent. Once free, she used her magic to throw the knights around the room with a shockwave before kneeling over her son, who was still trying to break out of his binding. Diaval stood between the knights and his master as he created a wall of fire, and continued supplying fuel to it.

"You called me mother again," Maleficent said with joy. The blue eyes looked up at her, and water covered his vision. He nodded and called her again.

"You will always be my mother," Naruto apologized heartedly for running off. Regardless of whatever she did, she was still the person who raised him. One did not become a mother by giving birth, but through the years of nurturing.

"Hang on, Naruto," Maleficent said as she grabbed the chains on her son. It burns in her hands as she shrieked in pain. He looked up at her as those tears now escaped his eyes. It seemed to be far more painful for her than to him as she was a pure blood fairy. However, she didn't relent and used whatever strength she had to free her son from the bondage.

When the task completed, Maleficent collapsed backward. Her hands were badly burnt, but the flesh was healing slowly. She felt incredibly exhausted. Even if the iron was removed from him, it would take a moment for him to regain his full strength. Diaval roared as he several chains wrapped around his limbs and neck. He tried to roar again, but another one managed to bind his jaw. The knights were pulling on them, forcing the dragon to the ground. Maleficent tried to help her servant as magic swirled in her staff, but she was smacked to the side by an iron mace bounded by chain. The force shattered the staff in her hand along with injuring her. She gasped in pain, holding her shoulder as she slid across the floor from the blow.

The mace swung in the air before slamming into the ground. Its handle was held by a knight cladded heavily in iron. His eyes gazed upon Maleficent before averting toward Naruto. He removed his helmet to reveal his face. Stefan. The King's knights surrounded the trio with fortified iron shield.

"You took my daughter from me… Now, I will take your son," Stefan disclosed as he let go of the mace handle. He pulled out a sword from his side and stepped hard on Naruto's neck with his iron boot, pressing against his skin and causing great pain. Stefan hovered the blade upon the blond and was about to impale his heart. Naruto tried to knock the man off of him, but he was still weak to do so.

"STOP! Please stop…" Maleficent called out before the deed could be done. Stefan cocked his head at her.

"What was it that you have said? Ah yes… I like you begging. Do it again," Stefan recited the same line Maleficent had said when she cursed his child, or was it killed? Stefan didn't remember which it was. He believed it was the latter. Maleficent pulled herself up and onto her knees.

Naruto saw that. His mother was always so proud and never would kneel to anyone. But she would do so to save his life. He was proud to have her as his mother. Even more so now as her blood was probably coursing through his body.

"Please… I'm begging you," she pleaded heartedly, but a smirk formed on Stefan's face.

"Alright, I will make it quick. It's was more than what you gave me," Stefan decided as Maleficent widened her eyes. The King lifted his blade up with both hands and about to end the boy's life. She didn't want to say it as she still deny the truth.

"HE'S YOUR SON!" She clamored as every knight surrounded them was stunned.

Stefan did hear it soon enough as he thrust his blade downwards. However, his grip loosened, allowing Naruto to grab the sharp end, stopping it just before his chest. It burns in the blond's hands as blood spurted out from the new wounds. Seeing that, the knights were no longer slamming of their heavy shield against the floor. Whispers appeared among them as Stefan looked around. He realized he had begun to lose his men. They were already disenchanted with their rather paranoia king.

Stefan snapped back at Maleficent.

"How would that be? We never…" Stefan about to say, but choked on his word immediately. It was enough, and the whispers intensified as they realized the king once had an intimate relationship the dark creature. He had sired a son no less. Whatever respect they had for him had died.

"Listen to me. He's seventeenth this year. He came to be on the day you took my wings. You so carelessly forsaken your oath on that day," Maleficent disclosed. "I didn't fully understand what Kurama meant those years ago. Why two guardians were needed and must be opposite gender. It was our blood that gave birth to him, and it is our blood flow through him. He is truly my son, and he also is yours!"

'A prince,' a few of the knights thought. But even so, he was 'conceived' before Stefan's coronation so that made him illegitimate. Still, they were somewhat conflicted.

Stefan tightened the grip on his blade handle, looking down the boy. Blood continued streaming out of Naruto's hands as he looked up at his "father". There was no excitement or joy in the blond's eyes as his heart died in that moment. Broken; shattered. He thought of Aurora as his hands weakened as if he had given up. Their love would never be if they were related. Her heart would also break if she knew the truth.

"No… I can't be… It can't," Naruto denied, shaking his head. He was unable to accept the truth as Stefan scrutinized the boy. There was no resemblance between him and his 'son'. While he was doing that, Maleficent slowly approached Stefan, trying to end the feud that had gone on for far too long. "Please, Stefan, let it end, no more fighting…"

However, Stefan didn't hear her even though she was now only an arm length from him. His mind thought of how his blood had gotten onto the sphere.

"The knife…" Stefan muttered, remembering the knife he pull out of his leg and stabbed into the orb. If what Maleficent said was true, then this was truly his son. But, his wrath could not erase. For the last sixteen years, he was obsessed with hunting down the woman who _killed_ his daughter. So much so that he couldn't care less about anything else… not even his dying Queen… not even his daughter… and certainty not his own son. It was his purpose; his only reason to be.

"She raised you to get to me didn't she? My own son tries to kill me! You are no son of mine! Die!"

"NO!" Maleficent cried as she threw a bolt of energy before Stefan could stab Naruto. However, as the King fell to the side, he swung his blade upwards at the person he detested. Maleficent gasped as blood spraying outwards when the blade passed.

"MOTHER!" Naruto roared and rolled up after the King was no longer holding him down. He held his dying mother in his arms as she gasped for air. She was not healing like she would as Naruto pressed down her wound, trying to stop the blood flow.

"Please don't die," Naruto pleaded as Maleficent placed her shaking hand on his cheek, feeling him one last time.

"The grudge of the old should not interfere with your future, my son. When I am gone, you and Aurora will able to mend the damage between the two kingdoms," Maleficent said, panting heavily. She knew she would survive this, but she had already accepted her fate. Naruto shook his head as he held his mother's hand.

"No, no, no! I still need you. You still have much to teach me. Please don't leave me, I won't argue with you anymore. I will be a good son, I promise, please don't leave me," Naruto begged desperately. Maleficent smiled and closed her eyes. The hand on his cheek went limb as it fell out of the blond's.

The bounded dragon shifted back to a Raven as the magic cast upon it faded away. In doing so, it also freed him from his binding. Diaval flew across the hall and landed on the blond's shoulder to see his master. Naruto was sobbing as tears constantly dampening his mother's clothing. Knights remained silence as they watched. This was what they wanted. To kill a person that plagued their kingdom for so long, but was it the right person?

"Kill them," Stefan ordered as he pushed his way through the mass.

"But she's dead, sire and he's… your son," one of the Knights said but he was grabbed by the King.

"She's not dead! Kill them, or I will have your head!" Stefan asserted. He seemed to be quite insane as the men eyed one another. There was no way they would follow someone who had lost his mind. They immediately sheathed their weapons, refusing to comply.

"Traitor… all of you! I will do it myself," Stefan roared, picking up his sword and lifting it above his head in his approach. He was about to strike Naruto, who didn't even pay any attention. But he knew as he felt it. His blue eyes flashed crimson red, and with one swing of his hand, an invisible blade was created along the air. It sliced through iron and flesh without any difficulty, and the chamber was filled with sound of metal clattering; sword and bisected gauntlet to be exact.

"AHHHH!" Stefan screamed, looking at his stump arms. Blood was constantly gushing out from them as all the Knights remained in their spot. Naruto lifted his mother up in his arms and leered at his 'father'. Stefan saw the dead form of Maleficent in the blond's arms and cracked up. He started laughing hysterically before running around, trailing blood behind him as the Knights moved out the way.

Naruto no longer wanted to see that sorry sight of a man. He turned to the door and began his exit out of the hall. He wanted to return back to the Moors and away from this painful place. Some of the Knights stood before him, blocking his path as the raven on his shoulder cawed at them.

"Out of the way!" Naruto roared as his aura erupted, pushing them back. His crimson red eyes filled with rage. However, they recovered and stood before him again without any visible fear. Many of them kneeled.

"The King had gone insane… the princess can't be awoken. What should we do? What do you want us to do?"

"I don't care about any of that. Get out of the way," Naruto ordered them again as tendrils formed from his aura. It flung them out the way and was immune to the iron they adorned. He passed them by as they groaned in pain. Some managed to stand up again and watched the retreating form of the blond.

Silence should have been filled in the hall, but the laughter of a mad King broke it.

"Kill her, kill her… ahahahahhaha! Kill Maleficent, kill her!" Maleficent was dead, and with it Stefan had lost the reason for his obsession. Without it to anchor him to reality, he was only an empty husk.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

Maleficent is dead. Naruto is broken. Aurora is asleep. Stefan is insane. See you next chapter! It will be the last one before an epilogue as the story wasn't meant to be long running. There's no reason to drag it out.

**_Comment, criticisms and reviews are welcome!  
>Flaming and insults will be ignored!<em>**


	5. The False Feeling

**Prince of the Moors (NarutoxMaleficent)**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

Let us continue. There's no need to pause as the story conclusion is already in sight.

* * *

><p><strong>=[Prince of the Moors]=<br>The False Feeling**

And so his heart was broken; just like the sphere all those years ago. Shattered and could not be whole again. The Prince had returned home with his mother in his arms, and every step he took towards the throne shifted the Moors for the worst. The dark atmosphere shrouded the land, and the sky became cloudy. The sun was block, and day became colder. The flowers withered, and the grass died. The tree shredded, and the earth filled with its remains.

Every creature lowered their head as the prince passed them by. They felt his pains; his sorrows; his regret; his guilt. No words could describe the exact emotion he was feeling. If he didn't run off, he would not have been caught and his mother would have to die.

He felt it was his fault. He acted to rashly. He should have let her explain. Droplets of water splattered behind him that the cloud did not sent forth. A son remembered all the time they had together. The golden years; the joyful years; it was just the two of them in total serenity. He should have been contended, but wanted to see the world and leading to this. The son placed his mother on her rightful throne as he kneeled by her side, holding her hand. The warmness within could no longer be felt.

His heart wept.

"Mother, we're home again. I won't go anywhere else, and always by your side," Naruto said, hoping she would reply. But the dead do not speak, and thus silence came. An uneasy silence, yet he waited for the words that never came. Diaval landed on the armrest, cawing a little before it too stood silence. They would be like that for sometimes. Days went by as Naruto watched Maleficent's body without sleep. He was waiting for the time she would wake up; to see her smile upon him once more.

"Shouldn't we…?" One of the trio fairies began. Naruto didn't remember what her name was as he leered at her. She gulped and moved back to join the other as he returned his attention back to his mother. He continued to wait until the day Maleficent would return.

"What should we do? The princess is still asleep," Thistletwit said lowly. The human kingdom was also gloomy as there was no clear line of succession. A strange man was noted in the street without hands, running back and forth with very little clothing. A few knights followed him everywhere, making sure he wouldn't die in some unfortunate accident. More than a few handsome princes from far and wide came to see the sleeping beauty. A true love's kiss would awaken her or so it had been told.

They all tried with no results as true love's kiss did not exist.

**XxXxX**

"Naruto," Maleficent called out as the blond opened his eyes and looked up at her. The weight in his heart lifted at the sight of the person he loved. The Moors was different than before; even when his mother had ruled. Everything was much brighter and more vibrant. He scanned the surrounding once before returning his eyes upon the throne with a smile.

"Mother, I knew you're just resting, that's all," Naruto called out, running up to her, holding her hands. The warmness he felt had shown him that it was real. She only smiled back at him before tilting her head to the side, seeing the world she grew up in.

"Look around you, Naruto," Maleficent suggested. The blue eyes looked around as everything became gray and darkened. It was even more so than the Moors he was raised in. "You are my son, and if you are depressed and lock up your heart then the Moors will reflected it. This is what it would be like if you never came into my life. And this is what is now. Don't be like me; don't lock your heart away like I did."

He shook his head, placing it on her lap. "I can't. There's nothing left… I lost you… I lost Aurora as well," he muttered weakly as a gentle hand placed on him.

"No, Naruto. Aurora is not lost, you can awaken her," Maleficent said, pulling his head up to see his teary eyes.

"But a true love's kiss? Does it exist? I'm her…"

"Is there a love truer than family? She needed your help, Naruto. Your sister needed your help. Your kingdom needs your help, and all your subjects. They are all yours now as you are my son, the Prince of the Moors," Maleficent said as the Moors brightened up upon her words. Colors refilled the world and the chilling air went away. Naruto felt it, and stared skyward as glitter drifted above. He smiled and turned back to his mother. A child was sitting on the throne now, but he knew who that was.

"Mother," he called as the girl nodded.

"See, I have my wings now," Maleficent said as she unfolded her magnificent wings, "I can fly on my own. You have grown, Naruto. You can stand on your own now," Maleficent said as she flapped wings and lifted into the sky. Feathers whirling downwards as Naruto watched. She turned around and smiled brightly.

"You were my light, Naruto. I didn't want to lose you so I kept you for myself, but you are everyone's light. So go and light up the world! I will always be here when you needed me. In your heart," Maleficent said, placing her hand on her chest. Countless fairies spirally around them as Naruto watched the beautiful display. His heart was lifted as he knew she was alive somewhere. That was enough.

"Can you fly with me?" Naruto asked as she nodded. And so mother and son flew across the dreamland before saying goodbye. They knew it would not be the last time, and as Naruto disappeared from his mindscape to return back to the real world, the girl looked toward the woods as a certain creature returned the gaze.

"Thank you," Maleficent said.

"**You are welcome, brat,**" the creature replied with a broad smile, showing it full set of teeth.

**XxXxX**

He opened his eyes, looking up at his mother before standing up. The moment he did, the Moors brighten up as glittered uplifted into the air. His dream had become reality. From that, all the creatures also lifted their heads to see the wonders that the Moors once had.

"Yes, mother, Queen of the Moors. I will always be a Prince, your son," Naruto said as he completed a string of hand-seals. His breath became a blizzard as it encased the whole throne in magical ice in order to preserve her. Maleficent would be Queen until the end of time. The raven saw and cawed as it landed the blond's shoulder. With a wave of his hand, the raven shifted to a man.

"Diaval, will you serve me as you did my mother?"

"Yes, of course, my Prince. She had saved my life so this life belongs to her. I will serve her son as I would her," Diaval answered with a sincere bow. Naruto nodded and eyed at the wall of thorns that surrounded the Moors. He lifted up into the air, heading pass it from above as it crumpled. The wall was no longer needed.

"It's the Prince, he has returned," the Knights kneeled as Naruto strolled through the hall along with Diaval by his side. He stopped at the exquisite crafted glass case before the thrones. A girl was sleeping within with all kinds of flowers adorning her side. Her beauty and grace knew no bounds. Naruto took a few moments to watch her sleep peacefully. He really loved her even more so now.

"Leave us, and forget the connection I have with the King," Naruto ordered. With a wave of his hand, crimson mist spread outwards and swirling in front of the Knights. Magical Genjutsu was that useful, but he never liked using it. Knights bowed immediately and left the chamber. They would forget about a certain Prince just like everyone in the Kingdom. Naruto kneeled by his sister side after they were gone, holding her slender hand.

He was conflicted before. He didn't want her to know the painfully truth. His heart had shattered, and he didn't want hers to as well. But he knew what must be done. He brushed a few strands of hair out of her face, feeling the sensation of her skin on his finger tip again. The time they shared would forever be remembered.

"Aurora, I love you so much," Naruto said, stroking her face. Gently and lovingly. "But I have to break my promise to you. I don't want to, but I can't be by your side any more than you could be by mine. I will lead the Moors while you lead our father's kingdom. There will be no more discord between us. That's my last promise to you," Naruto said as he leaned down and kissed her on the lip. The soft and tender lips he felt on his. The moment lasted longer than necessary as he knew it would be the last. It took great effort to break away, but she remained lifeless.

The curse was still active as Naruto blinked.

"No… why?" Naruto asked as he tried again. And with each kiss, the fragments of his heart felt like they were stomped on. He held her hands as he lowered his head in despair. He did not understand why it did not work. What was he missing? Naruto didn't know, but someone did. Someone was there when his mother cursed the girl.

"Diaval," Naruto called as Diaval broke his eyes from the sleeping beauty.

"I have no idea. It should have work," Diaval replied as he knew what his master wanted.

"Before the sun sets on her 16th birthday she will prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and fall into a sleep like death! The princess can be woken from her death sleep. But only by a... true love's kiss. This curse will last until the end of time," Naruto recited. "Is that the exact wording?"

Diaval nodded as a reply. Naruto contemplated each word. What was missing? "Did mother cursed Aurora… or gifted her with anything before that?"

"The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty. Beloved by all who meet her," Diaval answered as he remembered the exact words. Naruto muttered each word as his eyes widened in shock. He realized the gift was linked to the curse. His still fragmented heart was now being grinded to dust.

He increased his grip strength before letting go of her hands. There was nothing he could do if that was the case. Aurora cannot be awakened.

"This curse can't be broken. There is no true love for Aurora. There never was…" Naruto said sadly as he stood up and turned his back to her. The action hurt as he held his chest. The broken heart within continued to beat faster regardless of what he knew. Everything was false. The moment he met her to the way he felt about her. Bewitched he was… by magic.

"I don't understand," Diaval said as Naruto glanced at the man.

"The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty. Beloved by all who meet her… Beloved by all who meet her… it was false love in beginning as the gift forced other to love her," Naruto said, swallowing the bitterness and felt his stomach tightened. He continued his explanation, "including me… I never did love her… did I? That's why it didn't work. It's not true love kiss because it was never true in the first place."

"It can't be... how could that be?"

"It is," Naruto asserted, looking down at the sleeping beauty once more. All men would love her the moment they laid their eyes upon her. Was that a gift or a curse? Perhaps, his mother had cursed Aurora both times.

"Then there's no way to help her? A true love…"

"True love is of freewill, not enforced by magic or otherwise. It would never be true if it was. Mother probably never intended it like that. I don't really know what to do now. Is this her fate?"

Diaval lowered his eyes, watching the girl. Perhaps it was, but he watched her grew up and steered her away from danger. He thought of her like a daughter he never had. "No power on earth can change it," he muttered as Naruto blinked.

"Huh? Did mother also say that when she cursed Aurora?"

"Yes," Diaval answered as Naruto eyes wandered about. His mind thought on it for a bit then he looked at the empty hall and finally at the closed door. Naruto took a step towards it, but felt his chest was weighted down by something. He knew his feeling for Aurora was false, but it still hurt. The pain was real, but the cause was not. He took another step and stopped as an invisible string was pulling him back. He turned around and saw Diaval was still standing by the casket's side.

"She loved you dearly, is that also false?" Diaval asked the question that just came through Naruto's mind. Naruto knew the answer and Diaval also realized his master had a way to save the girl. That was why he stood there, waiting for the blond to do the right thing. Silence filled the room as everyone waited for the answer that never came. Naruto returned to the Aurora's side.

"The curse should not affect her end… Her love is true. But I still do not know if it would work," Naruto answered. His power was not of this world. However, he only knew of one way to do so as the curse cannot be erased even with his power.

"At least try, she is your sister after all," Diaval said. Naruto smiled at the servant and then at Aurora. That yearning had returned. It was false, he knew, but he liked it. And so, Naruto placed his hand on her chest above her heart as crimson mist materialized and swirled around his hand.

"I wanted some time alone before I do this… but, I shall take your curse, Aurora," Naruto declared as he channeled his magic through her. Eerie green mist erupted of her body, intermixing with his before it was pulled upwards, spiraling around his arm. Naruto inhaled the mist before he coughed and staggered as his mind became drowsy. The curse began to take it hold.

"If Aurora can't break it, then I guess our love was never true on either side," Naruto stated with the last of his strength. He fell over her and entered his eternal sleep while Diaval checked on his master. Aurora opened her eyes, blinking slowly to clear the haziness. She looked to her side as Diaval let out a breath of relief that she was now awakened.

"Diaval?"

"Yes, Princess. The P… Naruto needed your help," Diaval told her. Aurora finally noticed the love of her life on laying across of her stomach. Startled, she held him.

"Naruto, please wake up," Aurora pleaded, shaking him, but he showed no response. "How did this happen?"

"He took your curse so you would awake, Princess," Diaval answered. "A true love's kiss will remove the curse."

Aurora didn't ponder any more on it as she locked lips with the person she loved with all her heart. And true to Maleficent's words. A true love's kiss did break that curse as Naruto felt the softness. For that instant, his heart beat faster, wanting it to last longer. However, he remembered and broke it off before averting his eyes from her. Seconds later, he stood up; straightening himself and still wasn't looking at her. Aurora found that strange and held his hands from behind, but he jerked away.

"Naruto…?"

"I'm sorry, Aurora. I don't think we should see each other anymore. You are a princess, and I am a son of your father's enemy. My mother is dead… killed by your father," Naruto divulged as he moved away from her. She tried to grab his hand, but he slapped her hand away.

It hurt her physically and emotionally as Naruto's eyes filled with guilt.

"Why? You said we should be together forever. You promise so why? Why did you break it?" Aurora asked as tears sliding down her beautiful face. Naruto inhaled as he had already decided. It only ended in tragedy because the truth would come out eventually if she pressed the matter. No secret could be hidden for long. A sinful love; it was not meant to be. And so he waved his hands across her face as crimson mist erupted.

"Please forget everything about me," Naruto cast a Genjutsu on her as her eyes widened a little. She knew that ability as he demonstrated it before. He had promised he would never use it as it was evil to control a person's mind.

"No… don't…" She called out, but it was too late. Her eyes returned to normal as she blinked once. Diaval sighed after seeing that. He wanted to stop it, but what was other choice? Aurora stared at the blond. He felt familiar but where did she met him before?

"Umm… who are you?" Aurora asked as Naruto smiled.

"Did you forget, Princess? I am Naruto, the Prince of Moors. I came here to remove the animosity between our two Kingdoms so we could work toward a common goal; a better future for our people," Naruto replied as Aurora blinked. She didn't remember that or how she got here as there were gaps in her mind. Aurora would learn soon that her father had gone insane and the Kingdom was in shamble.

And that was the story of the prince and princess of the two Kingdoms. The time they shared was true and real even if the cause was not. He would return to his kingdom while she would rule her in her father's stead. The disharmony between disappeared as they worked towards a common goal for the sake of their subjects.

"Eh? That's not how it ended!"

"We want to hear the proper ending!"

"But it good to stop there… isn't it better to end there?"

"But the story didn't finish there! Where were we? Dad!?"

"Yeah, where were we?"

"Fine, let's us continue," he admitted his defeat.

**XxXxX**

As the years went by and the princess bloomed more and her rumors of her beauty spread across all the land. Princes and even Kings came to shower her with gift, wishing to hold her hands at least once. Even watching her from afar was enough for many of them. She was eighteen summers now and the time had come for her to be a woman; to wed and continued her line. Many suitors wanted the honor, but she only had one person in mind.

The Prince of the Moors. She did not know, but for some reason, every rare occasion they met to discuss trade or mutual benefit. Her heart beat faster, but always, he never looked directly into her eyes and tried his best to avoid it. But she knew. He felt something for her from the brief moment they conversed. He was handsome, strong and wise. A great leader, yet he was not a King. Always a Prince. Her Prince. Each day she yearned to meet him again, but he constantly refused her. But he would sure come to her coming of age. It was there, she would confess even if he did not.

"What do you think of Phillip, Princess?" A servant asked as she made the bed. Aurora looked into the mirror from another spot of the room. She saw herself looking back at her. Even she was mesmerizing with her beauty. She was still a princess because her father was alive. Insane, the man was, but alive nonetheless; always muttering about killing a certain person. Still, he was her father.

"Phillip is a wonderful man… I am sure he would be a fair and wise ruler… but my heart belong to someone else," she answered truthfully.

"Ah, Naruto, the Prince of the Moors," the servant stated flatly as Aurora blushed. Flustered with butterfly in her stomach, she tried to deny it. Most of her servants already knew.

"Don't worry, princess… I'm sure he felt the same from the way he talked about with his only servant," the woman replied.

"Really?" Aurora asked as the servant nodded. The elderly woman finally left the room after she was done, and a cawing sound came by the window. A beak was tapping against the glass as Aurora smiled and opened it to let a bird in. It was her oldest friend. It was always around, watching her, and now it was her closest confidant.

**XxXxX**

"She fell in love with you all over again, Naruto," Diaval revealed as the said person frowned. He tried to minimize contact with Aurora since continuing it would end in tragedy for both of them. Genjutsu could not remove genuine emotions, only suppressed it and one day it would return. Naruto eyed his mother on her frozen throne once more. She was always in his dream whenever he slept. She was real. She had lived on within him, but she never told him how. He found that place to be his mindscape of sort. Just another strange ability he had.

"Magic shouldn't have work against you, Naruto. Even if it did work, it would not be as effective so part of that feeling you have for little beastie was of your own. It might not fully genuine, but it was yours," his mother had told him.

Still, they were blood related.

"I will tell Aurora before her audience," Naruto declared, hoping that would destroy any of her fantasy.

And so the Prince of the Moors did when the princess confessed her feeling in front of all of her subjects. He stated that he would not meet her again and Diaval would take care of any diplomacy between their two kingdoms from now on. He pushed the person he loved away as revealing the truth would shame the Kingdom.

But Aurora's heart died in that moment. Shattered into millions of pieces from the rejections, and with it, she remembered. Flashes of memories. Each filed with joy and happiness she had not felt in a long time. The laughter he shared; the feeling of his touch; the countless adventure they went on by each other side. Everything came back to her in full.

"Naruto! You… you erase my memory!?" She called out in disbelief. Everyone was watching the display, including many royalties from other Kingdoms. Naruto swallowed his guilt. He wanted to erase her memory, but he couldn't bring himself to do it again. And so, he kept his face expressionless. It was fine for her hating him.

"Yes Aurora," Naruto said as he turned around and walked away.

"Wait! Why… please tell me! Why did you do it? Why? Why?" Aurora called out as tears constantly streaming from her eyes. He stopped just before the door as everyone remained silence.

"It was fun, but that all it was. I … never loved you…" Naruto said as he exited. Aurora dropped to the floor in shock. It couldn't be true and she knew it. Her voice was no longer in her as everyone watched the heartbroken girl. Days went by as she lost the will to live. Aurora didn't let the raven in anymore as she constantly stare at herself in the mirror.

Her wedding to Phillip was approaching, but she didn't care. She wanted the feeling to end and so she did something foolish.

**XxXxX**

"It hurts… why does it hurt so?" Naruto asked as Maleficent patted him. He knew he couldn't be by her side, but he didn't want her to belong to anyone else. He stopped himself again and again, but the day of her wedding had finally come.

"That is because the feeling is true, Naruto," Maleficent answered her son. He knew that now, but even so, he could not do anything about it. They both were situated on the throne as the Moors in here were always bright and sunny. The sun would never set here, and he wanted that to be in the real world so that day would never come.

"I want it to go away, I want to lock it away, but it keeps coming back…"

"Then hold her, love her like you use to," Maleficent suggested.

"I can't… she's my sister… why that man's blood is in me? If only it wasn't," Naruto sobbed heavily.

"**It's not,**" a voice called out as Maleficent sighed. Naruto looked towards it as a small fox with nine-tail appeared from the bush. He had never seen such creature before until this day, and only his mother was real in this place. Everything else should be an illusion.

"Who are you?"

"Kurama," Maleficent said as Naruto's eyes widened a little. His mother had told him about Kurama. The old friend she once had, but died more than eighteen years ago. He did not know that bijuu cannot die in a world filled with Chakra. They would return after a certain years, depending on the number of tails they had. But for some reason there was Chakra in the air now. Very faint and so the fox returned after eighteen years. It was twice longer than normal, and it was easy to pull Maleficent's essence in here because she was magical.

"**It's not. The sphere only takes in the best. Why would that person's blood be in you? What benefit would he give you?**" Kurama asked, hinting that his mother had granted him magical ability. Stefan, on the other hand, did not grant him anything special.

"Then…?"

"**Yes, go to her, Naruto,**" Kurama said as Naruto immediately disappeared from the mindscape. Kurama frowned and landed on top of Maleficent's lap as she stroked his orange fur gently.

"**Why did you lie?**" Maleficent asked as she knew it wasn't the true. Naruto might have suspected it, but he wanted to accept it

"**Did I tell you about the world we came from? There, clan members would marry each other to keep the bloodline pure. Do you want to break his heart again as he watched the girl he loved walking down the aisle with someone else?**" Kurama questioned as Maleficent smiled.

No, she would not. Sometime it was better to live a lie than a lifetime of painful truth.

**XxXxX**

And so the Prince came to wisp away his Princess; to fulfill his promise those years ago. They would be together forever. But it was too late.

"Aurora…" Naruto held the girl he loved as she gasped. Blood was streaming out the corner of lips as she ingested poison hours before the ceremony. She was in her wedding dress, but she could not go through it. Her heart had die and living on was too painful.

"I couldn't…"

"You could refuse," Naruto said, but he knew the answer. She would have to marry eventually as it was her obligation. But she couldn't see a bright future without him, and didn't want a life time of pain. He knew he had caused this when he pushed her away.

"Only you… please tell me…" Aurora gasped for air, wanting to her him say it once more. Just once more with his true feeling.

"I do love you, Aurora, now and always," Naruto finally said as she smiled and touched his face, pulling him closer. They shared a kiss, but it didn't last more than a second as she closed her eyes, remembering that feeling one last time.

It was enough for her and he didn't let her go even though she had already entered her eternal sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

Bijuu cannot die. If you're still confuse how that could be possible in this world. I suggest you read chapter 1 again when Stefan smashed the sphere. The wave of energy is pure nature Chakra interlaced with Kurama's as well. Chapter 2 show Naruto could use Senjutsu.

Epilogue's next. What would you like to see?

**_Comment, criticisms and reviews are welcome!  
>Flaming and insults will be ignored!<em>**


	6. Epilogue: New Dawn

**Prince of the Moors (NarutoxMaleficent)**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

This is the first of several Epilogues which I will release sometime along the line. This one will wrap up the ending and marked the story as complete.

* * *

><p><strong>=[Prince of the Moors]=<br>Epilogue: New Dawn**

She wiggled in her warm bed and slowly opened her eyes to view the person by her side. He stared back at her with a bold smile as if he was waiting for her to awaken. It wasn't their first, but it felt like it as her face flushed with red when a strong firm hand slid across it. It felt so surreal, but she was here now with him in bed; naked as the day they were born.

Warm sunshine passed through the window. It filled the room with its all while he smiled at her and got the same in return. This moment was real as they both knew it; felt it.

"When did you wake up?" She asked, but he simply chuckled as a response. She continued to wait for his answer that would surely come.

"Who said I slept at all?"

"Naruto!" She pouted, realizing that he must have watched her the whole night after it. She was tired, but he never seemed to be. It was to be expected with his seemingly endless stamina, but they both enjoyed it as they done it so many times before. To physically show their love was one of the greatest adventures they had been on.

"Aurora," he replied her name call softly as she giggled. His hands wrapped around her slender waist, pulling each other close as their skin touched once more. They wanted to stay like so for as long as possible at every morning.

"We should have breakfast," Aurora said as she felt his breathing upon her skin. Warmth breath came from him as always.

"We should… right after one more," he declared as he rolled to the side while she gasped. She pressed her both her palm against his chest in an effort to stop him, but couldn't muster her strength to do so. There was really no need.

"Do you not want to?" Naruto asked.

"No," Aurora confirmed and shook her head as he lowered his. They shared a deep kiss. It was the first of many on this day as the blanket shifted under their entanglement as their body found the correct position. Gasping and moaning could be heard soon after while the surrounding stood still waiting for them.

The sun had its peak as a certain creature chased a girl outside before she took off into the air.

"**Brat! I can't fly!**" The creature roared at the air born fairy as nine of its tails swinging back and forth, but the girl teased it as she rolled in the air playfully.

"Why don't you just morph one?" Naruto asked as he finally checked on them. It was that simple as Kurama could morph into anything he wished through the transformation technique: Henge.

"**Because I like who I am,**" Kurama retorted while the blond greeted his mother. Maleficent hugged her son even though she was a child now.

"You're finally up, was it that fun? Definitely from all that moaning we heard every day," Maleficent asked.

"Mum!"

"**I saw everything, good entertainment. You should do it like…**" Kurama added as it stared unflinchingly into the only wooden cabin in the Moors, hinting that it could see through solid wall at Aurora. It was sent flying into the distant with a powerful kick afterward.

"Tell him to stop being a pervert!" Naruto requested, pointing at the direction he sent the fox to.

"I don't know about that. Kurama is right, you should put more force in your thrust," Maleficent teased.

"Mum!" Naruto yelled shyly as he chased his mother across the sky. Soon enough they returned home and have an afternoon meal like a family. Kurama had returned as well as it sat on its own comfortable seat.

"I wish father would accept us," Aurora said as the three other looked at each other, exchanging something.

"One day he will, Aurora," Naruto assured.

"Yes, beastie. I'm sure he will come around," Maleficent reassured. Kurama didn't say anything as it continued consuming its portion. It was quite good. However, Maleficent pinched the fox with her magic beneath the table.

"**Huh… yeah, he will. Now, are you going to have kits soon?**"

"Little beasties… how wonderful," Maleficent added before the young couple heated up.

"Mum!" they both called out in unison as laughter filled the cabin. The day went by quickly as they were at each other side, watching the sun set in the horizon once more. Maleficent and Kurama disappeared elsewhere, leaving the young couple to their own thing in their lovely cabin.

"Aurora," he began but she placed her finger across his lip.

"I know. I just wanted to wake up every day, seeing you here. It's enough," Aurora reassured him as he nodded. They held each other as moonlight radiated upon their heated skin.

He opened his eyes to see the bright sunlight that was trying to pass through his eyes lids. Colorful leaves drifted downwards, obscuring his vision of the world. How long had it been since he was sitting here against the glass casket.

Sleeping Beauty was her name – her legend – to the years that had gone by. Her beauty never faded – preserved – for the world to see; more beautiful and graceful in his mind. She lived within him now and always as he smiled.

He promised that they would be together forever and he kept his promise. She knew that she had died, but wanted to live in the world that she always dreamed of. It was real to her.

He smiled as he cradled a glowing sphere in his arm. Soon, they would emerge from within as he learnt the technique from the fox. His blood and hers were flowing within the pulsing white surface. They never did consummate their love, but it did not matter as the child that will be born was theirs as true as Maleficent was his mother.

"Soon, Aurora," he said as he watched the season changed and another year went by.

And this was how the Prince and Princess – never a King and Queen – stayed by each other side. Their story would be passed down through their children and become something else. As for how the Prince came into this world? That story was for another time.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

Were you expecting a typical happy ending? Thank you for reading. It has been fun writing this.

**_Comment, criticisms and reviews are welcome!  
>Flaming and insults will be ignored!<em>**


End file.
